Zenith
by zebraclrgard
Summary: AU from the episode The Eyes Have It. What if the infrared light did not correct Superman's blindness? What would happen to Clark and the writing duo of Lane & Kent? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU from the episode The Eyes Have It. What if the infrared light did not correct Superman's blindness? What would happen to Clark and the writing duo of Lane & Kent?

Disclaimer: Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman is the property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics, to which all rights to the characters belong. Some of the dialogue from the show may have been used in the writing of this piece. No copyright infringement is intended in this fictional piece. No profit has been, is, or will be obtained.

Author's Note: This is the second fanfiction I have written. It has not been reviewed by a beta, so any mistakes are my own. Reviews are welcomed. I love constructive criticism because I want to become a better writer. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Zenith!

* * *

><p>ZENITH<p>

by ZebraClrgard

"The antidote is infrared light." Lois could hear herself saying when Dr. Leit had her as his prisoner. In her mind, that simple phrase repeated itself over and over again. There was only one problem with that statement: it wasn't true. She learned that tonight when she had used Dr. Leit's device on Superman's eyes. It had cleared his vision long enough to allow him to capture Dr. Leit and his assistant, Munch, but the effect turned out to be temporary. Lois tried several more times at shining the infrared light into Superman's eyes, but to no avail.

The trip to her apartment with Superman was made in complete silence. She couldn't think of anything to say that would make it better for him. He was suffering, and she knew it. Even the air in the car had felt devoid of energy and life. Her own guilt began to eat away at her. This had started when Superman blocked the bullet in the park. It was then that Dr. Leit had used his device to blind Superman with ultraviolet light, an act that proved to be disastrous for the man of steel.

Once at her apartment, Superman dejectedly flopped down onto the couch, the Kents on either side of him. At that moment, Lois realized the trust he placed in this couple. He allowed them to see him at his worst, without restraint or camouflage. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, he made his way over to the window. Lois approached him.

"Superman, where are you going?"

He turned to where he faced away from Lois. "I don't know. Just away. There is nothing for me to do here now. No one needs a blind superhero." He turned back towards her, and her breath caught as she saw his eyes searching, desperately trying to focus on something to look at other than blackness. "Thank you for your hospitality. I don't know what I would have done without you, honestly."

"You don't have to leave. You shouldn't be alone right now."

He sighed. "I need some time to myself, to figure out what I am going to do now." He did nothing to hide the pain in his voice. He held his hand out, searching for her face. She grabbed it and brought it up to her cheek. He gently cupped it within his palm, then gingerly kissed her. "Please, stay out of trouble. I can't save you now." Then he was gone.

Lois turned around to address Martha and Jonathan, only to find out they had discretely left while she was talking to Superman.

Flying high above the city, Clark listened for the sounds of Christmas carols, sports radio, and John Philips Sousa. Considering the time of year and the odd combination, he figured that he would be able to find his apartment without too much trouble. Deciding what to do once he got there would be a whole other matter. Who needs a blind superhero? Not only that, but who needs a blind reporter? He never realized how important his eyesight was until it was taken from him. Now, he was at a complete loss as to what he should do. Finally, the clashing sounds that he had been waiting for reached his ears. He honed in on the source and slowly began his flight home.

The landing was far from perfect as he touched down on the balcony. As soon as he was safely in the apartment, his parents turned off the noise and helped him find the way to his bedroom.

Jonathan helped him over to the bed. "Do you want any help changing clothes, Son."

He shook his head. "No, Dad, I think I can manage." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I do need your help getting some clothes I can change into though." His voice was totally devoid of feeling, as if he were on auto-pilot. Jonathan glanced over at his wife on his way to Clark's dresser. She looked as though she were on the verge of tears, and desperately trying not to make a sound that would let her son know it.

"What do you want, Clark?"

"I don't care, whatever you can find will work."

"Here you go, Son." He put the clothes into Clark's hand. "It's a pair of sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and some clean underwear. Are you sure you can manage okay?"

"Yeah," Clark answered, half-heartedly, "surely I can put on a sweat shirt and pants. Don't worry, I'll yell if I need help."

"Okay, your mom and I will be in the living room then."

"Thanks, Dad."

Clark listened for the sounds of his parents retreating footsteps, then he began the task of changing out of the suit. Who knew that such a simple task could suddenly seem so daunting? He took a deep breath. First things first: the cape. Groping around at the back of his suit, he found the snaps that held the cape into place. He slowly undid them, taking care to not let the cape fall off without him having a hand on it. Finding it later would be more difficult than just keeping a good handle on it to start with. He placed the cape carefully on the bed, then began working on the rest of the suit. Once he had all of the pieces and made sure that each part was stacked together on the bed, he focused on getting dressed. Finding the tag so that he could put each part on the correct way proved to be a challenge, but once that was done, the rest of it was simple. Next task: getting to the living room.

Clark tried to mentally visualize the layout of his apartment in relationship to where he was. Slowly and deliberately, he felt his way around the bed and to the doorway that separated his bedroom and living room. The darkness that surrounded him had an eerie presence to it. It was unnerving for him to feel so utterly helpless. "If this blindness turns out to be permanent," he could hear himself telling Lois, "well, then I'll have to figure out how to be the best blind person I can." Now, though, those words seemed shallow and empty. Did he really expect that he would be able to accept this with no trouble? As he settled down on the couch in his living room, he couldn't help but feel at least a minor sense of accomplishment.

"What are you going to do, Clark?" It was his Dad that spoke first.

He shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Resign from the Planet, that's all I know for certain."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" His mother's concerned voice vibrated in his ears.

"What choice do I have, Mom? It's kind of hard to be a reporter if I can't see what I am supposed to be reporting about or what I'm writing."

"I just don't want you to make a rash decision, that's all."

He nodded. "I know, but I have to figure out something before I am supposed to be at work tomorrow."

"Why don't you come home with us, Son? We can work out what to do after that. At least we'll be able to help you until you get adjusted."

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to need your help writing my letter of resignation and packing up a few things, then we can book a flight to Smallville." He sighed. "I would fly us there, but…"

"It's okay, Honey. We understand." His mom said, trying to comfort him.

"Tell me what you want packed, and I'll take care of it."

"I'll help you out, guys. I don't want you to do it all by yourselves."

"Here we go, Son." Jonathan said as he led Clark into the house.

"Thanks, Dad. I'd like to sit down."

Jonathan led him over to the sofa. "Here, Son. The couch is right behind you. There you go." He said, as Clark sat down. "Are you okay?"

Clark nodded. "I'm okay, Dad."

"I'm going to go help your mother carry the stuff in from the car. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll help." Clark said, standing up.

"No, Son. Just sit there and relax. We'll be finished in a minute."

Clark sighed heavily as he rested his head in his hands. He realized that it would be far easier for his parents to carry the stuff in alone than it would for them to try to help him around and carry it in. He just felt so useless and needy. His independence disappeared in an instant, and what he wouldn't give to have it back. He had always counted on his strength to protect him, but now all the strength in the world would not make a difference. Strength couldn't make him see again. For all of his power, he was helpless. If anything, his abilities were detrimental more than helpful to him. If he made one wrong move, he could punch a hole through the wall or something worse. Freezing breath, super hearing, flying, invulnerability, heat vision, x-ray vision, all useless to him without his eyesight. Damn, Dr. Leit. Clark's life was now in shambles thanks to him. What was it that Dr. Bannergy had said? Ultraviolet light can turn substances opaque that were otherwise transparent, or something like that. What did he mean by that? His corneas were fogged or scarred or something by the light? It didn't make any sense. If there was just some way to remove the fog or whatever it was from his eyes, would he be able to see again?

"Clark," His mother's voice startled him out of his reverie, "do you want something to drink?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He answered, standing. "I'll be there in a second."

"Hold on, Honey, I'll help you." Martha said, rushing out of the kitchen.

"No, Mom, it's okay. I need to learn how to do this on my own. You two can't spend your entire time leading me around like a baby. Just give me a minute."

Martha watched as her son cautiously felt his way into the kitchen. "Here, let me get you a chair."

"No." He answered curtly. "I have to do this by myself."

"Okay," she said as he blindly groped around for the table or a chair. "Just tell me if you want my help."

"I will."

Finally, he settled himself into a chair at the table. Martha let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "Here's your water, Sweetie." She said, placing in the glass in his hand.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm sorry you have to wait on me hand and foot."

"Clark, I know this is difficult for you, but it won't always be like this. You'll adjust."

He sighed. "I know, it's just so frustrating. All of my abilities are useless now. Who cares if I can run faster than the speed of light, or fly, or heat things with my eyes, or see through things… Wait a second…"

"What?"

"I wonder if I could use my x-ray vision to see through whatever is affecting my eyesight."

"There's no harm in trying, Clark." Martha answered her voice full of hope.

"Here goes nothing."

After a pregnant pause, Martha couldn't wait any longer. "Well?"

"I can make out shapes, but everything is out of focus and blurry."

"Can't you use your zooming abilities to clarify it?"

"No, I can only use one power with my eyes at a time. If I'm using my x-ray vision, then I can't heat anything or zoom in on anything. I never have been able to, that's nothing new."

"At least it's progress."

Clark took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I should be happy about any successes, even small ones."

"Small?" Martha asked, shocked. "Clark, I think this is far from small. You have a way to at least navigate around the house."

"That's true." He said, still not sounding convinced. "What time is it?"

"About 5:00, why?"

"Too late today." He mumbled.

"Too late for what, Clark?" His mother's confusion was obvious in her voice.

"I wanted to see if you or Dad could give me a ride to the medical supply store in Wichita."

"What do you need from there?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I know that I'm going to need one of those red-tipped canes, and whatever else a blind person needs."

"You really think that's necessary? Don't you want to give yourself more time to heal first?" She protested.

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "No, there's no point." He answered, dejectedly. "Lois already tried the antidote, several times, and it didn't work." He shook his head. "No, Mom. It's time to face facts; I'm blind, probably forever. The sooner I accept that reality, the better, same with you and Dad."

"Can't you use your x-ray vision though? I mean, why do you need to get that stuff if your x-ray vision works?"

"It doesn't work very well, besides I can't use it 24/7. I have to turn it off occasionally." He sighed heavily. "Plus, to maintain the illusion that I'm an ordinary man, I have to have whatever a typical blind man has. Even though I can't be Superman anymore, I still have to keep my identity secret to protect you two."

"I just can't believe you've already lost hope in recovering. It's not like you at all, Clark."

"Can't you understand," he practically bellowed at his mother, "there's no point in denying the obvious. There is no magical cure this time, there's no way to fix it. I can't go to a doctor with this. How would I ever explain that? Well, you see doctor, I flew down between a bad guy and his potential victim and he shined an ultraviolet light in my eyes and now I can't see, well, unless, of course, I use my x-ray vision, then I can kind of see but not really. Yeah, that would work really well, wouldn't it?" He stood up so quickly his chair almost flipped over. "I'm going to my room."

"Clark." His mother said to his retreating back, but he didn't stop. After a few minutes, she heard his bedroom door slam shut and the photos on the wall shook in response.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews! ~ZebraClrgard<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next installment in Zenith. For information regarding the disclaimer, please refer to chapter 1. Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews! ~ZebraClrgard

* * *

><p>"Lois," Perry bellowed from his office as she walked down the ramp into the newsroom, "can I see you for a minute?"<p>

"Yeah, Perry, just a sec. I just need to call Clark to see where he is. I thought he would be here by now." She replied as she sat her stuff down at her desk.

"Come in here first."

"But, Perry…" She protested.

"Now, Lois."

She sighed as she trudged her way into Perry's office. "What is it, Perry?"

"Uh, shut the door." He said as he settled into the chair behind his desk. "I received this certified letter in the mail this morning."

"Perry, you called me in here to discuss your mail?"

He handed it over to her. "Read it."

"What is it?" She asked, taking the paper from him. Scanning it quickly, she looked at Perry again. "What! Did he tell you he was doing this?"

Perry shook his head. "No, shocked me when I read it. I thought he might have mentioned it to you. I take it that he didn't?"

"No." She responded abruptly. "Why would he do this?"

"Uh, I don't know. Have the two of you been having problems lately?"

Lois shook her head. "Not any more than usual. You know, we hardly agree on anything, but that's nothing new." She sighed as she headed toward the door. "I'll talk to him when he gets here. See what's going on."

"Won't happen, Lois."

She spun to face him. "What? Why not?"

"His resignation is effective immediately. He won't be coming in. I've already asked Jimmy to pack up his desk and ship the contents to his parents in Smallville, as he requested." He stood and rounded his desk to approach her. "I'm sorry, Lois. I really thought he had discussed this with you."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. I can't believe he didn't at least give a reason why." She responded as she stormed out of Perry's office.

Six months later:

Clay sighed as he entered his apartment. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. After setting his wallet and other things down on the table by the door, he hit the play button on his answering machine.

"You have three new messages." The annoying feminine voice said. "Message one: 'Hi, honey, its mom and dad. We haven't heard from you in a couple days. Just thought we'd see how you are doing. Call us soon, love you.' Message two: 'Clay, just received your latest piece, very nice. It'll be in tomorrow's edition. What's the topic going to be for your next one? Try to get it to me by tomorrow, thanks.'"

Clay sighed deeply again. He had started submitting op-ed pieces to the Daily Oklahoman as a way to pay the rent, but it was starting to turn into a full time job. While he was glad for the constant stream of income, he was starting to run out of topics to write about, and his editor wanted his pieces on, what was becoming, a daily basis. Well, at least he would have something to do to keep his evening busy, instead of being bored, like usual.

The machine continued to play as Clay took his jacket off and started to hang it in the hall closet. "Message three: 'Clark, this is Perry.'" Clay froze. "'I got your number from your parents. I wanted to let you know that you and Lois have been nominated for a Kerth for your piece over the revived gangsters. The ceremony is in two weeks in Metropolis. If you want to come, let me know. I'll get Jimmy to make your travel arrangements. Hope to see you there. Uh, bye.'"

It seemed like a long time before Clay realized what he was supposed to be doing. What was he supposed to do? How could he go there? Surely everyone would find out the truth. There was no way he would ever be able to hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next installment in Zenith. For information regarding the disclaimer, please refer to chapter 1. Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews! ~ZebraClrgard

* * *

><p>Clark was not surprised to find out who was knocking on his door. He opened it quickly.<p>

"Clark, honey, how have you been doing?" Martha asked, as she wrapped her son in a hug.

He chuckled. "Mom, you're acting like it's been ages since we talked. I talk to you every day. I'm fine."

She let go of her son and walked further into the apartment. "No matter how long it's been, I'm always going to ask how you are. It's one of my responsibilities as a mom, especially since you decided not to live with your dad and me so we can take care of you. I'm going to worry. That's just part of it, young man."

"I'm fine, Mom, really and I've been doing okay on my own." He answered as he shut the door. "You and dad set the apartment up great and the fact that I can still use my other powers helps, too. Not only is the apartment just what I need, but my job is going better than I expected. My editor loves the pieces I'm submitting and wants them faster than I can get them written. I promise everything is good; as soon as it's not you'll be the first to know. Don't worry."

He could hear his mom release a long sigh. "I'll work on it, but no promises yet, okay?" She finally offered.

Clark sighed inwardly. "I'll take what I can get, I guess. How long are you going to be staying this time?" He asked as he settled into his usual chair.

"I'm planning on a few days. This time of the year, it's hard to leave the farm for too long. Even though your dad is there, it's too much work for just one person, you know." Martha replied as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She allowed a few moments of silence before she forged into the real reason behind her visit. "Clark, your editor called us the other day asking for your number." She said at last.

Clark nodded. "I know. He left a message on my machine."

"I will travel to Metropolis with you to go to the award ceremony."

Clark shook his head. "I appreciate you offering, but it's not necessary."

"Clark, I refuse to let you go to Metropolis without someone. There's no way I'm going to be okay with you going to such a big city without assistance. You're independent, you've worked hard to become so, and I respect that, but you're familiar with this area and know how to get around here. That's not true of Metropolis." Her tone was the one she used when she had decided there was no room for discussion on the matter.

Clark ran his hand through his hair. "That's not what I meant, mom. I know I can't go to Metropolis by myself like this. I said it wasn't necessary because I'm not going to be attending the ceremony."

"What?" His mom asked the confusion evident in her voice. "Why not?"

Clark stood up and started his trademark pacing as he talked. "Mom, you know I can't go. Not like this. How could I ever explain my blindness? Especially since I left Metropolis at the same time that a blind Superman left. You know it would never work."

Martha thought a moment. The fact is her son was right. There was no way they could risk people making the link between Clark and Superman. That's why they had gone to the trouble of setting up a new identity for him, so no one could find him and find out the real reason he gave up his dream job at the Planet. As much as she wanted him to receive the recognition she knew his deserved for his accomplishments, it simply wasn't an option. All of their hard work will have been for nothing if anyone found out the truth. "I know, Clark. As much as I would love you to get to attend, I understand why that's not an option. We can't risk people finding out that you can't see."

"But…" Clark started. "What if they wouldn't find out that I can't see?" He said slowly, as if he was formulating a plan as he was speaking.

Martha was experiencing one of the few times she was actually grateful for her son's blindness because he couldn't see the look of shock and confusion that had taken over her features. "What do you mean, Clark?" She asked, hoping that the feelings that were so apparent on her face were not coming through her voice.

"Just here me out." He started. "What if I pretended to be able to see for the awards ceremony? As long as I don't spend a long time around them, I think I could pull it off."

"Honey, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I really don't understand how you expect to be able to pull something like that off. How are you going to pretend you can see? If you could do that, then this whole 'Clay Thomas' identity would be unnecessary. You could just continue your life as Clark Kent and pretend that you're not blind."

Clark shook his head. He was obviously not explaining himself very well. He sat back down in his chair. "No, there's no way I could pull off pretending I can see on a long-term basis, but if it was just for a short time, and I had someone with me, I think I could fake it. I mean an awards ceremony doesn't take that long and most of the time is spent sitting and listening to the MC talk. It's not like I would have to do much besides sit and make idle chit-chat between award announcements."

"I don't know…" His mom replied, the doubt clear in her voice. "I think you may be oversimplifying this one, honey. I don't mean to sound crass, but I think the white cane would give you away."

"I wouldn't be using my cane. That's why I would need someone with me. Technically, they would be my guide, but to the casual observer, it wouldn't look like that."

"Clark, you're talking about going to a journalism awards ceremony. There are not going to be any casual observers there. Besides, I'm not worried about the casual observer; I'm worried about the people who could expose the fact that you are Superman."

Clark scrubbed his face with his hands. His mother presented valid points. He would be in a room full of reporters. Even more, he would be in a room with Lois, one of the best, if not the best, reporter in the country. However, she did work with Superman for over a year and never realized it, so it might be okay. People are known for seeing what they want to see. If Lois had no reason to believe something was different, she wouldn't be looking for it and he would be in the clear, right?

Where did this sudden desire to attend the ceremony come from anyway? He had just told his mother that he didn't want to go. Why the change of heart? He was doing just fine with his new job, his new life. It wasn't his dream, but he wasn't completely miserable either. Metropolis was his past, his past that he had put behind him. What would going back accomplish? Would it destroy the peace he had made with his lot in life? By returning, wouldn't he be reminded of all those things he wanted, but could no longer have? Clark ran his hands through his hair again. This did not make a bit of sense, but he couldn't ignore the indescribable need to go back, if for no other reason to say goodbye properly, unlike how he left the first time, disappearing during the night. If for no other reason, he owed it to his friends to say goodbye and allow them to say their goodbyes to him. Then, he could return to his life here with no regrets and no loose ends. He would be done with Metropolis once and for all. The awards ceremony was the perfect opportunity to do this in Clark's opinion. They wouldn't have much time for long discussions, just enough time to say goodbye. And the timing was good, too, because Clark had finally become comfortable with his disability and had learned to be as independent as possible, which was a stark contrast from those first days when he couldn't even find his own clothes without help. Yes, that was it. Time to say goodbye to Metropolis and everything she meant to him. Now that he had convinced himself, it was time to come up with a plan that would be solid enough to convince his mother, too. If he stood a remote chance of this working, it would be with his mother's help. Once his internal dialogue ended, he realized his mother was trying to get his attention.

"Clark… Clark. Are you listening?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking." He sighed. "Look, I don't have everything figured out, but I honestly think I can do this. I have to do this so I can move on with my life and leave Metropolis in my past, but I need to know that you'll support me in my decision." He said, hoping his mother would understand his need to close that chapter of his life. "I can't really explain it, but I feel that I won't completely be satisfied with my new life here until I do this."

Martha moved to sit on the arm of her son's chair, hugging him from the side. "Honey, you know I'll support you and help you as much as I can. As your mother, though, I can't help but worry about what will happen if we are not convincing."

Clark patted the hand resting on his shoulder. "I know you want the best for me, Mom, and that you don't want me to get hurt. How about this, if you're not confident that the plan will work, I won't do it. I'll find another way to say goodbye to Metropolis. Does that sound fair enough?"

Martha thought for a minute before she answered. "Okay. If you're determined to do this, let's start figuring out a way to make it happen."

Clark turned toward his mother to envelope her in a bear hug. "Thanks for understanding, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Now let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review! ~ZebraClrgard<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment in Zenith. To be honest, my muse went a different direction than I was expecting and I'm not sure that I like it. Please let me know what your thoughts are. (Despite how this might read, I'm not planning on Clark and Rachel getting together, just so you know). For information regarding the disclaimer, please refer to chapter 1. Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews! ~ZebraClrgard

* * *

><p>The rest of Martha's visit was spent with the two of them developing a plan that would allow Clark to attend the awards ceremony without giving away the fact that Clark was now blind. Some of it was obvious, no white cane, no sunglasses, nothing that fit the blind stereotype. Clark would use his x-ray vision as much as possible to help him see and they ran some trials to see just how much vision he had and how long he could continuously use x-ray vision before he had to take a break. Using that information, they were able to start formulating the skeleton of a plan.<p>

The next step was to recruit a helper in their task: the person who would accompany Clark to the ceremony. Martha volunteered to go with Clark, but he pointed out that it might raise suspicion to have his mother attend with him instead a date, so they decided to try to think of someone who knew about Clark's blindness, but would be able to help him hide that fact. After some thought, it was determined that the most logical choice would be Rachel Harris, his high school girlfriend, especially since they already had a history of being together. They could feign a relationship that was rekindled with his return to Smallville. The remainder of the plan hinged on the willingness of Rachel to go along with the ruse, so Martha thought they should wait to continue working until they knew Rachel would help them so it was decided that Clark would go with his mom when she went back to Smallville to discuss this with Rachel in person.

If Clark hadn't been blind, he would have seen an obviously nervous Rachel enter the Kent homestead. Martha led her into the living room where Clark was already seated. As she entered the room, he picked up the racing rate of her heart beat.

"Hey, Clark," she said as she moved to sit across from him. "How are you doing?" He could tell by her voice that she was trying to sound as normal as possible, but, unfortunately, her efforts weren't proving to be successful.

"I'm good." He replied easily. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Um, what's up?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "Well, um, I was hoping you would accompany me to an awards ceremony in Metropolis. One of the articles I wrote has been nominated for a Kerth and the ceremony is next week in Metropolis."

"Huh?" She answered, obviously thrown off guard. "Why me? I thought you and Lois were… you know… I mean when you left here, I thought you went back to Metropolis."

Clark shook his head. "No, I've been in Oklahoma. I didn't want the people in Metropolis to know about my blindness, I still don't. That's why I need your help. There's no way I can go to this awards thing by myself without them figuring it out. Will you please help me?"

The silence that stretched between them was awkward and Clark couldn't think of a way to make it any more comfortable. "What do you think, Rachel?" He finally asked, nervously. The way she seemed to jump when he spoke made him think that he had startled her.

"I… I, um, I don't know, Clark." It sounded like she was fidgeting with her hands as she spoke. "I'm not sure… I think that your mom would probably do a better job of leading you than I would. I mean… I don't even know what I would have to do, much less know how to keep other people from figuring it out. Can't your mom do it?"

Clark took a deep breath. Ever since Rachel found out about his blindness, she seemed to feel tense around him. He had been hoping that, over time, Rachel would start feel more at ease him and his blindness. It seemed that that had not been the case. That begged the question of how he could get Rachel to be comfortable around him, especially if he was going to pass her off as his girlfriend. There's no way that Lois would believe him with the way that Rachel was acting now.

"Mom and I talked about her going with me, but we couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for why I would bring my mother with me to an awards ceremony. We thought it would look too out of place, so I thought I would ask if you would be willing to go with me instead. Remember when we went to the prom together? It could be like old times."

Rachel sighed. "No offense, Clark, but it doesn't sound like it would anything close to old times."

Clark shrugged. "Okay, so it would be a little different, but still, it's not like we're two total strangers going. We've known each other our entire lives. I realize that it's a lot to ask of you, but I would really appreciate your help."

There was another pregnant pause; then he heard Rachel draw a ragged breath. "Clark," she began tentatively, "I… that is…"

"What, Rachel? You know you can tell me anything. What is it?" Clark pried gently.

"I don't know how to word this without sounding selfish… I can't bear to see you like this. We have known each other for years and that's why it's so hard for me. I can only imagine what this whole experience has been like for you and your parents. Just talking to you is different, you're different. I don't know if I can handle it. I don't know that I can do what you're asking of me because I would have to be reminded constantly of what happened to you. I'm so sorry, Clark, but I don't think I can do this." By the time she finished, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Clark drew a deep breath. "Look, I know it's hard to get used to, but I'm really not that different than what I was before. I don't want to lose our friendship over my blindness. I think that you may be struggling with it because you haven't been around me since I finished my mobility training and everything. I promise I'm not nearly as awkward as I was when I first moved home. I have a new job and I'm living on my own now." He paused for a minute. "What if we hung out together so you can see how much things have improved since you last saw me? After all, it's been almost six months."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. It's almost dinner time. We could go into town and grab a bite to eat."

After what seemed like an eternity, Rachel finally answered. "Okay… let's try it."

Clark stood up. "Alright, let me just get my car keys." He heard Rachel still. "I'm kidding, relax." He said as he handed her coat to her.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review! ~ZebraClrgard<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next installment in Zenith. I apologize for the extremely long delay. Between writer's block and real-life, I have had difficulties getting the latest installment written. Those of you reviewing, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're reviews have been very beneficial to the storyline as it continues to develop. Since writing does not come naturally to me, any inspiration my muse can get is wonderful! As usual, please refer to chapter 1 for information regarding the disclaimer. Thank you for reading! My muse and I look forward to reading your reviews!

~ZebraClrgard

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Rachel asked as they stepped out onto the porch.

"Just let me hold your elbow and walk toward your car just like you normally would. I'll know where you're going by that. One main thing is to let me know if there are steps or anything that I could trip over."

"Don't you need your cane?"

"Not here, especially with someone to guide me, but if I were somewhere new by myself, I would definitely need it."

"Alright, let's go then." She said as he made the connection to her elbow and started toward her car. "Here are steps."

"Thanks."

After a few more steps, she spoke again. "We're at the car. Do you want me to open the door?"

He shook his head. "That's not necessary, just put my hand on the car handle and I'll take care of the rest."

"Sure. Here you go." She said as she placed his hand on the handle.

"Thanks." Clark replied as he opened the car door. He heard Rachel release a long breath. It was obvious she was nervous and he wanted her to relax but wasn't sure how to make it happen. As he heard the sound of Rachel getting in the car, he got in and buckled up. Turning toward the driver's seat, he asked, "So, what sounds good to eat?"

Rachel started the car. "I don't know. Why don't you pick? I can eat at any of these places whenever I want to. You're the one who's in from out-of-town."

Clark thought for a moment as Rachel started down the Kent's driveway. "Pizza sounds pretty good to me. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. I haven't had that in awhile. The pizza place is probably going to be crowded this time of day. Is that going to be okay?" Rachel asked, her voice once again signaling just how nervous she was.

Clark nodded. That was one of the reasons he picked it. He wanted to show Rachel that he was independent despite his visual difficulties. "Not a problem. It will be good to see everybody anyway. I didn't really get out much the last few times I've been home."

"That's understandable. It had to be quite an adjustment for you."

Clark shrugged. "I won't lie. It's been an experience and it's different, but now that I've gotten used to being blind, it's really not the world-ending thing that most people think it is. I have an apartment of my own. I have a job and I have a whole new network of friends that I have something in common with." He answered, hoping his voice didn't come across as judgmental. He wasn't trying to imply anything about Rachel's behavior, but, rather, trying to help her see that his blindness wasn't as devastating as apparently she thought it was.

"Always the optimist, Clark. Only you could see blindness as a great new way to make friends." She replied.

"Well, it doesn't do any good to be upset or depressed about it." He reasoned. "That's not going to change anything. I spent the first few weeks being angry, depressed, frustrated, annoyed, but that didn't bring my eyesight back." He sighed. "I can't change the fact that I'm blind, but I can change my attitude about it. Once I stopped looking at it as the destroyer of my life, I found that it was easier for me to learn the skills I needed to be independent, which helped me to find new ways to enjoy life."

"I don't know that I would handle such a drastic change as well as you have, Clark, but it is a relief to see how content you are with it. Some people would use it as a crutch or a reason shut down, but that's not who you are. You've never been like that. It's nice to know that it didn't change your personality or how you approach life." She paused for a moment. Clark knew her well enough to know that her thought wasn't finished yet and he waited patiently for her to continue. "I think that's what I was scared of the most in spending time with you." She finally confessed. "We've been best friends for so many years and I was afraid that you wouldn't be 'you' anymore. I was worried that something as life-altering as this would make you bitter or pessimistic… and I didn't know if I could deal with it. I was afraid that it would change you and that I would lose my friend." She finished quietly.

'At last,' Clark thought, 'I know why she's been acting so weird.' Clark faced her direction again. "Rachel, I can't guarantee that I won't have times when I get upset or frustrated with this, but, I promise, I'm still going to be the annoyingly optimistic guy you've known for years." He stopped for a moment. "Thank you for telling me what has been upsetting you. I was afraid that it was the idea of being around a blind person at all and I, too, was afraid I was losing one of my oldest and closest friends, but I wasn't sure what to do to fix it. I'm glad you talked to me about it."

"Me, too." Rachel admitted. "I feel much better." Clark felt the car come to a stop and heard Rachel turn it off. "Ready for some pizza?"

"Absolutely." Clark answered as he opened the car door and unfolded his cane.

Clark released a long breath as he climbed the stairs into his parents' farm house after Rachel dropped him off. He was tired, but Rachel did agree to go with him to Metropolis and Clark was grateful. Rachel didn't seem afraid of him anymore. As he went in, he listened for his parents in the house. It sounded like they had already retired for the day. He wanted to let his mom know what Rachel had decided so they could continue working on the plan, but that would have to wait until the next day.

Clark sat down in the living room and thought about his trip to the pizza place. It was good to be around the people he grew up with, but it was hard to listen to the condolences and the pity that was evident in many of their voices. As much as he could, Clark tried to convince them that he was really doing fine, but that didn't change their tone of voice. He couldn't focus on that though; he had to stay focused on how to ensure the trip to Metropolis would be a success. Tomorrow, his mom and he could continue working on their strategy, but, for now, it was time for him to try to get some rest.

"So, how did it go last night?"

Of course, that would be his mom's first question as he came downstairs the next morning. He almost smiled at the predictability of it. "It went really well." He answered. "Rachel agreed to go to Metropolis with me."

"That's wonderful, Honey," Martha replied, "but that's not the part I was interested in. You knew going to the pizza place that time of night that you would be around a bunch of people from high school. How did that go?"

Clark exhaled slowly. "It was alright. They sounded upset and their voices oozed with pity." He admitted. "I don't know how to convince people that I'm okay. Others seem to be more upset about my blindness than I am. It's weird."

"Well, Clark, you've had more time to come to terms with it than they have. Give them a chance. I'm sure everyone will come around." Martha tried to pour as much confidence into her statement as possible. She knew how sensitive her son was to the feelings of others and, for his sake, she hoped she was right. "They care for you. Once they see you're doing fine, I'm certain they will be, too."

Clark nodded. "I hope so. I can only imagine how the people at the Planet would react if they were ever to find out about it." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before straightening again. "Alright, so now that we have Rachel, what's next on getting everything ready?"

Martha was slightly thrown at the sudden change in direction, but quickly recovered. "I think we have everything else pretty much worked out. I need to make your flight and hotel reservations. You already have your clothes picked out. Does Rachel know the type of outfit she needs to pack?"

"I'll call her later tonight and talk to her about it. Oh, yeah, before I forget, Rachel did bring make an interesting statement when we were talking yesterday. She said that just talking to me is different. Do you know what she is talking about?"

Martha was quiet for a little bit and Clark was afraid she hadn't heard his question. "Mom?"

"Yeah," she started slowly, "now that you mention it. I hadn't really paid much attention since I've been around you so much. I guess I've just gotten used to it, but she's right. When we're talking, it's like having a conversation with a blind man." She finished, hesitantly.

"That's exactly what you're doing, Mom."

"I know, Clark, but if you are going to try to convince people that you can see, then Rachel does raise a valid point. I know you don't realize it, but you don't actually face the person you're talking to. Not to mention the fact that you never make eye contact with us. Like I said, I don't even notice it anymore, but someone who hasn't been around you for the last six months is going to be aware of it right away."

Clark sighed. That was a major problem, and one he didn't see an immediate answer for. How could he make eye contact with someone when he couldn't see them, much less their eyes? What possible solution could there be to convince the people at the ceremony that he see? If Rachel hadn't said anything, would his mom or he have even thought of that complication? Probably not. Like his mom had said, she didn't notice the difference anymore because she had adjusted to it during the last six months. Well, that certainly did put a damper on things. "Okay. Any suggestions on how I can fix that?" He asked hopefully.

When his mom didn't respond right away, he knew that she was as stumped by this latest obstacle as he was. "Not if you're wanting to try to pretend you're not blind." She admitted. "Let me think on it a little bit." She finally said, getting up from the table.

"Alright. I'm going to go work on my column. I need to turn it in by noon, if I can get it done by then."


End file.
